


because i really fell for you

by WordsAreScribbles



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Guilt, M/M, basically just bob feeling sorry for himself for a few paragraphs, mentions of bob/helen, post-smut, there's no real spoilers for incredibles 2 in this other than it being about a character from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/pseuds/WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Bob thinks some things over in the safety of another man's bed.





	because i really fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> SO i just went and saw incredibles 2 today and banged this out the moment i got home. i havent seen literally any bob/winston content, so allow me to pioneer this shit for you. enjoy! (also did you know incredibles takes place in the 60s?? i just found out tonight and i am floored)

Bob has always considered himself to be a family man. He cares deeply for his wife and kids, always has, always will. He's supportive, providing, and loyal - especially that last one. There's not another woman in the world he'd have over Helen, she's his everything, the greatest good he's ever gotten. Helen was truly the love of his life and the only person he'd ever want. But if that were true...  
  
Why had he just spent the night with the man sleeping on his chest?  
  
Bob looked down at the man in question. Winston Deavor: billionaire, CEO of Devtech, friend to all, and currently snuggled up to Bob Parr's side, snoring softly. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world, like he was meant to be exactly where he was. Everything Bob wasn't feeling. The post-orgasm high was long gone and now he just felt guilty. The clock on the bedside table flashed 1:26 AM. He'd have to be back to see Helen and the kids in six hours. His wife and his children...the four people in the world who'd trust him most not to do what he had already done.  
  
This was far from the first time he'd spent the night with the billionaire. Right from the moment they'd met, Bob had come to learn that Winston was quite the flirt. He had figured 'Whatever, it's 1962, what's a little flirtatious joking between two men?'. But that was before he'd started noticing his own attraction to the man - the way his smile curved into defined dimples, how his hips swayed when he walked, the lilt in his voice when he became passionate about any and everything. It was in the little things - and it was driving him insane. So, one night, Bob got drunk and he made the decision that brought him to where he was now.  
  
Even now, he couldn't deny it. Bob knew why he was here. His attraction to men could stay undercover for however long it wasn't being provoked - but it was. He'd been so pent up for so long, and this...this was easy. Being with Winston like this was easy. He didn't bring up Bob's family, or that what they were doing was illegal. No, with Winston, every day was like sunshine and lollipops - helicopter rides to his extravagant mansions, sex everywhere and all the time, hot tubs with a view, strawberries and champagne, anything. It was addictive.  
  
Bob knew it was a cliche to say, but Winston truly felt like a drug he couldn't quit. He knew he had to though, for the sake of his family. Someday, he was going to have to cut himself off. But maybe not right now. Maybe he could just wrap his arms around the man on his chest and fall asleep listening to his snores. Maybe in the morning, he could enjoy being with Winston until he had to return to his civilian life. Just for a little bit, he wanted the simplicity of it all. Just a moment of peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: bob caves and tells helen, who then tells him she's been going to see evelyn pretty regularly, and then they each have their romances while staying together, both for the kids and themselves bc theyre still in love. theyre polyamorous bicons


End file.
